Spam
Spam is the term for the shipping/pairing of Spencer and Sam (Sp/encer + S/'am') from the show iCarly. On the show, they seem to be good friends, although Spencer is sometimes annoyed about her always ''hanging out at his apartment and always eating their food. (The title Spam can also be seen as a pun on Sam's liking of meat.) This page is strictly to discuss the Spam ''friendship. "Spam" Moments Season 1 IWant More Viewers: *Spencer and Sam sit across from each other during dinner. Sam explains to Spencer that he is an artist and says "Do you want two people to see your sculptures or two million?" Spencer replies "Two million." Later after Spencer tells Freddie he'll help him with their contest, Sam asks "You're not still dating that girl?" "No she only liked me for my socks", Spencer admits. "That's weird." Spencer pulls up his pants leg, shows off his socks and asks "Really?" In the end of the episode, Sam takes Spencer's hand when she brings him over to the computer to show him something. ILike Jake: *Sam walks in when Spencer makes a plaster cast of his head and obviously thinks it´s weird. She then tries to give Spencer some coffee through a tube, but Spencer gives her the tube for breathing instead of the one for drinking. ISpy a Mean Teacher: *Spencer asks Sam to model for him, but ends up sculpting a fish instead of her. When she asks why she´s still here, he answers "I get lonely..." *When Sam asks why Spencer didn't ask his current girlfriend to model for him, he explained that she "was juggling for other guys" and she awkwardly shows sympathy. IHeart Art: *Spencer says the 'Seattle Art Community' is looking for great and unknown artists. Carly says he is a great artist and Sam says "And you´re definitely unknown." Spencer looks at her and says thank you a bit sarcastically. *It was Sam who came up with the idea of showing Spencer's sculptures on iCarly. IPromote Techfoots: *Sam and Carly comfort Spencer after he ran into a dumpster with his roller blades. *Sam makes her personal chef make him a "nice bowl of hot soup". IHatch Chicks: *Sam makes some remarks toward Spencer about the temperature and the chicks. Two quotes are: "No ninety pickles, yes ninety degrees." and "Yeah you almost made a baby chicken smoothie." The look on Spencer's face is unpleasant. *Sam rubs and pats Spencer's back along with Carly after he coughs up the last baby chick. IStakeout: *Sam asks Spencer: "What ya cooking there handsome?" Season 2 IStage an Intervention: *Sam and Spencer eat off the same sandwich. *Sam tries to help Spencer get over his addiction to Pak-Rat by having him beat Sasha Striker. IHurt Lewbert: *Spencer is angry at Sam for eating his ribs. She defends herself by saying "I made the bones into a necklace!" IGo To Japan: *Sam helps put out the fire on Spencer's helmet. *After Spencer falls off a taxi car, Sam, along with Carly and Freddie rush over to help him. Spencer says he is OK ad that he was worried. Sam hugs him. IPie: *Spencer chases Sam after she gets hold of the coconut cream pie. IKiss: *Sam accidently throws a football too low and it hits Spencer in the groin. IGive Away a Car: *When Sam tells Spencer they have 24 hours to get Nevel a car, both sit on the couch with a thoughtful expression. Spencer is thinking about a way to save iCarly, Sam about fried chicken. *Sam knows Spencers 'thinking look' and says "I know that look! That's your thinking look!". ITake on Dingo: *Sam supports Spencer´s theory about Charles Dingo´s frozen head. iDate A Bad Boy *When Sam and Freddie are at the Groovy Smoothie, Spencer walks in and doesn't notice them because they aren't "sitting on his couch". *Spencer lets Sam feel his hair. *When Spencer buys a Sham-Pow!, he asks if she'd like to see him dip it in the toilet. Sam agrees and they run off to the bathroom. iFight Shelby Marx *Sam knows Spencer's password to his remote to unlock Pay Per View channels. *Sam uses Spencer's TV watch the Shelby Marx fight (in HD ), which cost $100. *After the fight is over, Sam hugs Spencer. Season 3 IThink They Kissed: *Sam's blood is all over Spencer's last piece of corn. *Spencer wants to know the "deets" about Sam and Freddie kissing. ICook: *Spencer is electrocuted by Sam´s wired locker. At home, Carly tells Spencer that Sam feels really bad about it. ISpeed Date: *When Spencer accidently hits Freddie in the face, Sam claps and starts doing windmills with him. The two smile at each other. IMove Out: *Spencer and Sam laugh at the fact that Sam smacked a man in front of his kids at the skating ring. IQuit iCarly: *Spencer throws a rope down to help Carly and Sam, but the rope hits Sam and causes her to almost fall off the window washer's platform. *After Carly saves Sam, Spencer, along with Freddie, Fleck and Dave pull the girls up to safety. IWas a Pageant Girl: *Both Sam and Spencer have tantrums when Freddie and Carly say no to them. *Sam tries to get Spencer's attention after she won the beauty pageant. However, Spencer is too caught up in his competitive game with Freddie. This causes Sam to reveal Spencer's card. IEnrage Gibby: *Spencer puts his mouth onto Sam's ear so she can hear the sizzle rocks candy in his mouth. *Sam and Spencer both agree that stupid people exist so other people can take advantage of them. IBelieve in Bigfoot: *Sam likes Spencer's "Sexy dance". *Sam gets Spencer out of a tree by throwing a rock at him. This also causes the water in his ears to come out. IBeat the Heat: *Sam and Spencer have the same look of pleasure when they're cooling themselves down with tubes of air. Episodes with a "Spam" - Subplot IRocked the Vote: *Sam tries to teach Spencer how to lie, but he ends up backing down. *When she arrives to teach Spencer, she lies about being mugged as a demonstration for realistic lying. Notice that Spencer was very concerned and began to panic a little BEFORE he realized Sam was lying. *When Sam tells Spencer that he's smart, Spencer asks if that was a lie and her gentle reply is, "No, I really think you're smart." IDate a Bad Boy (second half): *Spencer helps Sam overcome her dream where a monster ate her soup. Afterwards, they decide to go eat lunch together. ISaved Your Life: *Sam defeats Spencer in a game of "assassin". Spam Videos On Youtube, while not common, Spam videos exist.thumb|right|250px Songs include: *"So Close" *"Just The Girl" *"Cure To Growing Older" *"Use Somebody" thumb|250px|rightthumb|right|250pxthumb|250px|right Spam Fanfiction iLove You, Always by Simmzy-Poo-Spencer gets married. Fluff Spam. Rated K+. Side Effects by PigSlay-In "iFight Shelby Marx" the doctor listed all the major side effects from the allergy medicine... except one. Rated T. A Stolen Moment by doornumberthree-Sam seizes a rare and very unusual opportunity for her second kiss, Spencer enjoys it a lot! ... and all because of some experimental allergy medication! Rated T. Finally by Abster1-There's more heat in that twelve feet of seperation than Sam's ever felt before. Post iKiss.Rated T. Best by Abster1-Sam deserves the best. But that's not Spencer. Even if it's what she wants. Rated T. Spam Fansites Spam Fans Forum -The main forum site. In need of improvement. Spam FanPop-The Fanpop Club for Sam and Spencer together. Spam Gallery Picture 67.png 6448115.jpg 090422-01.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4